Ichima Bushido
Ichima Bushido is a character that appears in Century of Sin. Ichima is the father of Daisuke Bushido and works as a businessman in order to support both him, Daisuke and his son's best friend, Niko, after his wife was killed by a Malevolent Sin posing as a regular human man when Daisuke was a baby. He's later revealed to be the incarnation of one of the Seven Deadly Sins; in this case, he's the incarnation of Ira, the Deadly Sin of Wrath. Appearance Ichima has a fair skin tone and a muscular physique. His eye color is brown and he has dark brown hair that's in the style of a neat faux hawk fade haircut. He has a full grown beard on his face that's the same color as his hair. His normal attire consists of a white long-sleeved dress shirt with two undone buttons starting at the collar that's underneath a black suit jacket that's completely open and an ID work card pinned on the left chest area. He wears a plain red tie around his neck, a pair of black slacks that're held up by a brown leather belt with a metal buckle and a pair of black dress shoes with black laces and soles. He has a golden wedding ring on his right hand's ring finger. Personality A very hard working man, Ichima is the very description of a father who wants be there and support his family, even during his worst of times. Ichima is a very patient man who would never raise his voice at anyone and does the best he can to show everyone that he's the kind of guy one can rely on whenever something's bothering them. There are instances where he's visibly stressed out due to both working at his job as a businessman and taking care of his son all on his own, but he refuses to lash out at people and actually genuinely thanks those that point it out to him, as he thinks of it as reminders that he needs to find a way to relax. However, his main way of trying to calm himself down is through drinking, which he regularly does as a result of witnessing his wife's death before his very eyes. Although, when he does get drunk, he ends up taking on a very goofy and playful personality, essentially acting like a child who simply wants to play all the time. However, there are times that when he's drunk, he instead ends up acting like an absolute sobbing mess, solely blaming himself for failing to prevent his wife's death. History Relationships Sakura Bushido When she was still alive, Ichima loved his late wife, Sakura, with all of his heart. He always liked to talk about how much of a kind woman she was and shows that he was a loving and caring husband towards her. Out of everyone that was close to Sakura, Ichima was the most devestated about her death, especially since he ended up witnessing her death at the time when she sacrficed herself to protect Ichima and their son, Daisuke, when he was a baby just when they were about to get hit by a car that was driven by a Covetous Mimic, which was posing as a regular human man. After her death, Ichima constantly blamed himself for being unable to protect her and began to start drinking in an attempt to ease himself of his inner pain. Daisuke Bushido Niko Ira Quotes Gallery Trivia *Ichima's surname, Bushido, comes from the Japanese term of "bushido", which is used for describing the way of life for the samurai. Category:Century of Sin Category:Century of Sin Characters Category:Deadly Sin Incarnations